


one year.

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female John Deacon, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a progression of Brian and Joan's first year together.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	one year.

December 31, 1974

"You...don't know how to boil an egg?" John murmured softly as he stood in the kitchen. In front of him, Freddie and Roger huddled over a pot of water with eggs in their hands. Roger somehow had egg on his face, and Freddie had filled a plate with what looked like different failed versions of poached eggs. 

"Well, Darling, I've never had the need to know!" Freddie exclaimed, "why would I ever need to boil an eggs before now?" Roger rolled his eyes and Freddie frowned as John pushed them out of the way. He took an whole egg and dropped it into the boiling water carefully. 

"Scoop that out in about ten minutes," John explained, looking at the two older men, "then you break the shell off. That's all, and please, stop poaching eggs." Roger shot a soft 'told you so' at Freddie, gaining an offended look from the eldest. "Please behave, Brian's going to be here soon," the youngest added, going back to cleaning the living room. 

Freddie rolled his eyes as he watched the egg tumble in the water, sighing. "John fell hard for your science boy, you know," the vocalist murmured softly, "he's pining, hard." Roger looking over to wear John was fluffing the couch pillows and folding throw blankets. "He is, isn't he," he said, shrugging, "we could always help them along," he laughed, nudging Freddie's side with his elbow. Freddie laughed and pushed at Roger's shoulder playfully, nodding before looking back at the egg. "Is this done?" Roger looked into the water. "I don't think so?" 

John busied himself to make the living room look as nice as possible, doting on every little thing. Brian was coming over and, to say the least, he was crushing on the young man. Brian was gorgeous, with long curly hair and he was just so taller, taller than John. Plus the older man was so kind and sweet, even if he was a bit of a prude. The youngest almost didn't know what to do with himself when he was around him. Of course, John knew that Brian might not even be a poof, and that he shouldn't get hid hopes up. 

There was a gentle knock on the front door of the apartment, and Freddie quickly went after it, obviously eager to get out of the kitchen. Roger followed soon after, lucky to have a reason to slip out of the kitchen himself, leaving John to go check in on the stove to make sure nothing was burning or boiling over. 

January 20, 1975

"Brian! Brian, you simply must join us," Freddie demanded, standing in his mostly tight and sparkly outfit with Roger at his side, "it'll do you some good to get some air, or a shag!" 

Brian rolled his eyes as he marked the page in his work book, closing the cover, which got a cheer from both Freddie and Roger. He stood and gave them a slightly amused, slight annoyed look. "Only tonight, you guys, I can't slack on this school work." 

Freddie rolled his eyes and pulled Brian along towards the door, Roger following close behind to push Brian along. "You need to relax a little, have some fun, Bri," Roger said and pat Brian's back as the group step out of the flat and made their way to the street, "and it's a gay bar, so you might actually have a chance against me." 

Brian pushed on Roger's shoulder playfully, following the two as they walked. Roger and Freddie were always doing something it seemed like most of the time, he almost felt bad for their flatmate John. Brian to catch himself from sighing dreamily. 

John was a lovely young man, with pretty hair and a pretty face and he was just so shy. He really rarely went out with the other two, and Brian could see why. Roger and Freddie were loud and energetic most of the time, always looking for fun, and John seemed like the kind of young man to want to stay home and read a book. 

Brian didn't think he could fall anymore in love with the man. 

Roger had hinted that John felt the same way right before New Years, but Brian didn't want to fall for it. Roger liked to get his Hope's up about these things, and John was much too good for him. Freddie even insisted, forcing Brian to help out with things John did, like cooking or cleaning around the house when Roger had come home wasted. 

Brian was snatched away from his thoughts as a hand grabbed his own hand and pulled him toward a almost too plain door, which opened to stairs that lead underground. He followed Roger and Fred close behind, he really didn't go out to clubs that often anymore. Sure, he enjoyed it but they played the awfullest music half the time. He sighed slightly as Roger pushed him into a booth, making him sit while he got them beers. 

"So, what do you think?" Freddie asked, tilting his head, "I just found out about this place, it seems rather nice." Brian raised an eyebrow and looked around the place. 

It was dimly lit and tinted red with lights, but a few lights were white or some other complimentary color. The tables were dark wood and the booth was the same color if wood, with dark faux leather cushions. Brian had to admit it did look clean; there wasn't any stains on the table or sticky spots on the floor. 

"I suppose it is rather nice," he said, loud enough Freddie could hear him, but Freddie wasn't paying attention. Roger had come back with their beers and a huge smile as he sat down. "You won't believe who I just saw," the blond said excitedly. 

Freddie raised his eyebrows expectingly as he took a swig of his drink. "Spill, spill," he demanded playfully. Roger laughed, shaking his head. "You are so impatient," he said before shrugging, "I saw John." 

Brian looked surprised and looked around, asked Roger where. Roger pointed to the bar, and sure enough John's pretty long hair was there, but he seemed very different. He looked more comfortable, and it couldn't be because of alcohol, he didn't even have a drink in front of him. He was talking to...a woman? a man? Brian couldn't really tell, but this androgynous person seemed to be having a heart to heart with John. The mystery folk caught him staring, and he felt himself blush as they smiled, nudging John to look. And John did look, and he was smiling before, but then color seem to almost instantly drain from his face. He quickly got up saying a quick few things to the person he was talked too before running off. 

Brian then realized what was different about John. It wasn't alcohol, it wasn't any kind of drug, no. 

John had been wearing a skirt. A women's skirt. 

January 23, 1975

Brian hadn't seen John since the encounter they had at the club, and he was confused. He knew not to judge others for their enjoyment, but he never would have pegged John to be the one to wear a skirt in public. Brian thinks that's what threw him the most. In public, at a bar where anyone could see him. 

There was an insistent knock on his flat's door, a very impatient angry knock. Brian got up from his couch and when he opened the door, he was met with an angry Roger.

"What the fuck did you do?" Roger practically yelled, rather than asked, "Why won't Deaky stop crying?!"

Brian blinked in shock, his heart seeming to crack. "He's been crying?" he asked almost too softly, "Oh God, I didn't know he had been crying." Roger seemed to calm down a bit at the sheer solemness in his voice. "Did you say something at the clubs while we weren't looking or something?" 

Brian shook his head, biting on his lip slightly. "I didn't say anything to him that night, I just looked where you had pointed, I swear." Roger run a hand over his face, frowning deeply. "Can you come over then?" he asked quietly. Brian nodded. 

The apartment seemed more gloomy than normal, and with Freddie cuddling up with an teary-eyed John on the couch he could understand why. As soon as Freddie saw him, he got up and almost yelled, before being stopped by Roger. Roger dragged Freddie out of the living room, leaving just Brian and John. 

"John, I-" 

"Don't." John interrupted, his voice wavering, like he was about to cry again. "Just get it over, like ripping off a plaster." Brian blinked in confusion, stepping a little closer. "What do you mean, John?" He asked gently, trying to be careful not to push him. "Just call me a freak, call me unnatural, or whatever else you want too. I know you saw me, so just get it out that you don't want to be associated with a freak."

"John, I have no right to judge you in how you express yourself. I don't care if you want to wear skirts or other clothes as long as you're comfortable," Brian was cut off again, by John letting out a sob and-

"I want to be a woman, Brian!" 

January 25, 1975

John had barely been talking during rehearsals, only speaking when Freddie or Roger had asked him a question. It was so strange for Brian to see him this way. John was quiet, but not this quiet. 

"Hey, could I talk to you?" Brian asked after the band had finished practice. John looked up at him with almost fear, and dread, before nodding a bit. "Come on, let's go somewhere privet," John murmured softly and headed toward the door. Brian followed close behind as John stepped outside. 

"What is it you want to talk about?" John asked, crossing his arms nervously, looking down at his feet. Brian bit his lip, looking at the timid young man. "You, and you want to...be a woman." 

John brought his hands to his face, cover his face as he prepared for the worst. He didn't want to get hit or be pushed around, he just wanted to go home and sleep, or cry, or-

"I support you," Brian said softly, "if you want to be a woman, if you think that's what's best for you, I support you," he finished off, smiling slightly. John looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?" he asked softly, standing a bit taller. The older man nodded, carefully pulling John into a hug. "Of course." 

John bit on his lip, hugging Brian tightly. "Brian, could you maybe, uhm, call me Joan?" he asked hesitantly, "when it's the two of us, or, or when we're around the band?" 

Brian nodded his head, pulling away slightly to look at Joan, smiling softly. "If that is what you want, Joan." Joan's heart seemed to speed up in her chest, smiling just as wide as Brian. 

May 12, 1975

Joan frowned as he sat on the couch of Brian's apartment, her legs crossed and slumped over slightly. "I'm not wearing that, Brian, I'd get a bloody nose the minute I walk out the door," she insistent as Brian held up a beautiful yellow flower print dress. "Then we'll put a big coat on you, nobody will be able to tell the difference," the man promised, "and besides, I need to prove to Roger I've got the hottest girlfriend," he teased playfully. Joan stood and smacked Brian's arm playfully.

"You're terrible, absolutely awful," she said softly, pressed a kiss to Brian's cheek. "I'll wear it on one condition," Joan said finally, her hands at her waist, and Brian's eyes lit up, "you make dinner tonight." The taller of the top groaned with annoyance but nodded his head non the less. 

Joan laughed softly grabbing the dress and running off to change into it.

September 2, 1975

Joan's breath shook as she buried his face in the pillows of her and Brian's shared bed. Her head turned as she felt Brian's too long fingers probe at her hole. His fingers carefully breached her, and she shut her eyes tightly. 

"Joan? Baby?" Brian called softly, his hand stilling as he looked at Joan's hunched over form. "Yeah?" she asked softly, her face flushed brightly as she turned to look at Brian again. "We don't have to do anything if you're not enjoying it or you're uncomfortable," he murmured, pulling his fingers away as he carefully turned Joan onto her side. Joan panted softly as she buried her face into Brian's neck once he laid beside her. "I don't think I'm ready yet," she murmured. 

"You don't have to worry, you're okay," Brian promised, "we don't go any farther than you want to go." Joan smiled soft as him, giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you for understanding," she said softly. "Of course, sweetheart," Brian said softly. 

October 14, 1975

Roger laughed as he leaned back against the couch, a beer in his hand along with a cigarette. Brian shook his head as Freddie kept tried to explain some mystery man he had encountered, Joan laugh along with Roger on the couch. 

Joan looked up at him as he approached, a tray of snacks in his hands. She quickly snatched a sweet from the tray and cuddled up next to Brian on the couch. "You two look so cheesy together," Roger commented once he had calmed down from Freddie's story, "like a married couple, you are." 

Joan tilted her head slightly, pulling her legs up to her chest. "That's a nice thought, don't you think?" she turned her head up at Brian, "getting married." Brian hummed, kissing her forehead. "Maybe one of these days. We'll have something small though, which means neither Freddie or Roger would.be planning it." 

Freddie scoffed, a mock offended look on his face. "What ever do you mean? I could plan a small wedding, don't you think, Roger?" Roger lifted his head to look at Freddie, snorting. "Fred, everything you do is out if proportion. You'd rent them out a castle if you could afford it!" 

Freddie and Roger went on bickering, arguing over little things, while Joan and Brian curled up together. She laid her head on his chest, closed her eyes and relaxed. 

December 31, 1975

Joan sighed softly as Brian led her to their bed, laying her down and kissing at her neck. "You looked gorgeous tonight," he murmured, "all dressed up, you looked so pretty. I thought my heart would stop at your sheer beauty." Joan huffed as Brian kissed her cheek. "You're dramatic," she murmured before kissing Brian's lips, nipping at them slightly. 

Brian hummed softly, pulling away to nibble his way down Joan's neck and carefully unbutton the front of her dress, kissing her chest. "I'm only telling you the truth," he promised as he slipped her dress past her shoulders, exposing her nipples. Joan gasped softly as Brian cupped what was there with his hands. "You looked so lovely, green looks so good on you." 

Joan moaned softly as Brian kissed at her nipple, squirming slightly. "Brian," she gasprd softly as Brian nipped at her chest before pulling away, kissing her cheek. "Do you not want to keep going?" he asked softly, running his hands through her hair. 

"Yes, I want too, make me feel good," Joan murmured, turning her head and kissing Brian easily. Brian smiled easily, kissing down her torso carefully, shuffling the dress off of her. "Gorgeous," he murmured quietly, kissing her hip gently. "Can I?" Brian asked quietly, gesturing inbetween Joan's legs. Joan shifted slightly, shaking her head. "Just, uh, finger me?" she asked carefully. Brian nodded and quickly reached over and grabbed the lube bottle. 

His finger were quickly drenched in lube, lifting Joan's leg with his clean hand and see carefully circled her hole with his middle finger. "You look so fucking pretty like this," Brian murmured softly, carefully pushing his finger into Joan, making her moan softly, "I love you so much, I love making you feel good." 

Joan moaned, closing her eyes tightly, moaning easily as Brian fingered her gently. "I love, ahh, I love you too," she whispered grabbing onto the sheets as Brian added another finger. Brian's hand picked up its pace, making sure to curl his fingers just so, and smiling once Joan moan loudly, her head thrown back slightly, her eyes shut tightly. 

Brian kissed Joan's thigh as he worked her up to her orgasm, her back arching as she moan. "Please, please, fuck!" Joan groaned, moving her hips along with Brian's fingers. He leaned down, kissing at her nipples, sucking on them gently. "Ah, ah, Brian, fuck-" her body tensed up as she came, her hand woven into Brian's curls and pulling slightly. 

Brian kissed her cheek gently, removing his fingers carefully as he released her thigh, pulling away and laying down beside her. "I love you so much," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently. Joan smiled slightly, closing her eyes. "What about you, love?" she asked quietly. Brian only shook his head, kissing her gently. "Don't need too, just wanted to make you feel good."

Joan smiled and kissing Brian easily, wrapping herself around him. "Happy New Year," she whispered. Brian smiled, closing his eyes as well. "Happy New Year, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just write and something cute happens.


End file.
